Love Letter
by Hyuuga Miharu
Summary: Sasuke asks his bestfriend Sakura if she could teach him to court her bestfriend, Amane. Sakura decided to help. What will happen between Amane and Sasuke? What about Sakura? SasuSaku, Slight NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno. Sasuke is kinda OC.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto. But I DO own Fujiwara Amane. xD 

First English Fic. Reviews please. No flames, if possible. Thank you.

* * *

**"Love Letter"**

**Chapter 1 - Introduction**

Sasuke came back to Konoha 1 year ago after killing Orochimaru and Itachi. He stayed at Sound village for 4 years. Now that he had avenged the death of his parents and the whole Uchiha clan, there's no more reason for him to be cold toward other people anymore, so he decided to open up to his friends. So when he came back to Konoha he decided to say sorry to Naruto, his first bestfriend and especially the girl who confessed her true feelings for him 4 years ago. She wasn't the same weak, annoying fangirl. She became one of the strongest kunoichi in Konoha with the help of the Hokage, Tsunade. She became the best medic-nin. Her name? The one and only Haruno Sakura.

Sakura became one of Sasuke's best friends. She still loves Sasuke but doesn't show it. Sasuke and Sakura will always tease each other for fun. Sasuke admits that he admires the pink-haired kunoichi. He also thinks that maybe he is falling for Sakura but he will quickly shove that thought off his head and thinks that he only sees her as a friend.

Naruto had given up on Sakura when he finally found out about Hinata's feelings for him. Naruto admitted that he admired Hinata's determination and strength even during thier Genin days.

Ino also has given up on Sasuke when he went to the Sound village and she began to fall inlove with her smart-but-lazy teammate, Nara Shikamaru. Shikamaru had always been jealous of Sasuke because he has the attention of Ino. But as soon as Sasuke left Konoha, he said to Ino that it's too troublesome to confess his feelings but Ino understood what he meant and she told him that she loves him too.

Hyuuga Neji always had a soft heart when it comes to his bun-haired teammate, Tenten. One day, after their training, Tenten asked Neji if there are destinies in love. Neji said that love is not controlled by destiny, it is controlled by the heart. At first, Tenten was shock. Why? Because Neji had always believed in destiny and fate. Neji said that destiny can never change his love for Tenten. And Tenten also said the same thing.

* * *

Short Chapter.

Next Chapter: Enter Fujiwara Amane!

Thank you for reading this chapter.

-Hyuuga Miharu-


	2. Enter Fujiwara Amane!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own Fujiwara Amane.

* * *

**"Love letter"**

**Chapter 2 - Enter Fujiwara Amane!**

**At the Gates of Konoha;**

Sakura is wating for her childhood bestfriend who came from the village of sand. She haven't seen her in 8 years. Her best friend left when her parents decided to stay in that village. She smiled when she remembered of how they were so happy when they were 6 years old. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a figure running towards her.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" the figure yelled and extended her arms ready to hug her.

"A-Amane-Chan?" Sakura stuttered then she ran toward her best friend and hugged each other.

"Wait, how do you know it's me? I mean it's 8 years and you still recognized me." Sakura asked curiously.

"Like, DUH! Who in the world has pink hair?" Amane smirked.

"Uh. . . right." Sakura said embarrassed.

"By the way, Oh my gosh, Sakura! I haven't seen you in like 100 years?!" Amane said while jumping up and down.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Actually, it's only 8 years, Amane-chan. By the way you look pretty. And I'm still ugly!" Sakura pouted.

"Arigatou, but Sakura you look prettier than me." Amane said with a smile on her face.

"No way! When I'm beside you, I look like your maid."

Amane is beautiful. She has red hair with black streaks that reaches 3 inches above her waist and onyx eyes. She is wearing a pink shirt with black butterflies on the side and black mini-skirt that reached 2 inches above her knees. She still looks elegant in that outfit.

"Hey, Sakura! Don't say that! You're pretty, okay? In and out." Amane said and ruffled Sakura's hair.

Sakura pouted. "Fine!" She glanced at her wristwatch "Oh my gosh! It's already 8:00! I'm gonna be late for our team's meeting. By the way, Amane-chan, do you want to meet my teammates?"

"Sure!" She said and they ran towards the bridge. . .

--

**AT THE BRIDGE;**

Sasuke is already there leaning on the bridge.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke turned his head sidewards so he can see Sakura running towards him with a red-headed girl holding her hand.

Sakura walked in front of Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, this is my childhood bestfriend, Amane-Chan. Amane-Chan, this is Sasuke-kun."

"Ohayo Sasuke." Amane greeted properly.

"Hn."

"SASUKE-KUN! Don't 'HN' her." Sakura scolded.

"...hi." Sasuke said in a emotionless voice.

"Ugh."

"It's okay, Sakura-chan. He looks anti-social." Amane said.

"Uh-Huh. Very." Sakura nodded. Sasuke glared.

"What? It's true!" Sakura said looking at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed.

"SAKURA-CHAN! TEME!" an annoying voice not too far away yelled.

"Dobe. It's still morning. So keep your voice down." Sasuke said.

"What did you call me, TEME?"

"Dobe."

"Grr.. Don't call me dobe, teme!"

"Don't call me teme, dobe!"

Amane and Sakura sweatdropped.

"Ahem." Sakura fake coughed loudly.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan. Who is that girl with you?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, meet Amane-chan, my childhood best friend. Amane-chan, meet the loudest ninja of Konoha, Naruto." Sakura introduced.

"YEAH! AND I WILL BE THE NEXT HOKAGE! DATTEBAYO! NICE TO MEET YOU AMANE-CHAN!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke punched him on the head. "DOBE!"

"ITAIII! HEY! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Naruto yelled massaging a bump on his head.

"Shut. Up." Sasuke said whle his teeth clenched.

"What's the matter Sasuke-kun? Not a morning person?" Sakura teased.

"I didn't sleep too much last night." Sasuke yawned.

'Cute.' Sakura thought.

**POOF**

"Yo." Kakashi greeted coolly.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Heh, Heh, Sorry guys, someone stole my mask while I was sleeping so I had to buy a new one." Kakashi said while scratching the back of his neck.

"LIAR!!!" They yelled. **(Too much yelling eh?)**

"Oooh. And who is this beautiful girl?" Kakashi said looking at Amane. Amane blushed.

"Back off, Kakashi-pervert. This is my childhood friend, Amane." Sakura scoffed.

"Oh well. There is no meeting today because I saw new volumes of Icha Icha. So I have to buy it before it solds out."

"PERVERT!" They yelled.

"Ahem. Well Ja ne!" Kakashi said before he disappears.

"Hey Sakura. I have to go now. Maybe mom and dad wants me to help them unpack the things. So Sayonara!" Amane waved then ran towards her house.

"Me too, Sakura-chan. I have to go to Ichiraku. Because they have special discount. So Ja ne!" Naruto said and ran towards Ichiraku.

"So Sasuke-kun. My bestfriend is beautiful, ne?" Sakura said.

"So?" Sasuke said with his emotionless voice.

"What so? Don't you like her? I mean all the guys like her." Sakura said and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"That girl? She doesn't seem beautiful to me." Sakura jaws dropped.

"Ugh! I knew it! You're gay!" Sakura teased.

"No I'm not. She's not my type, that's all."

"But why? She's beautiful inside and out." Sakura said.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" Sasuke asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Because. . . I want you to have a girlfriend!" Sakura said.

"Whatever. She's not my type." Sasuke said before walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Home." Sasuke answered simply.

"Fine!" Sakura pouted before walking towards her home.

"Sakura, matte!" Sasuke called.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Uh. Can I ask what her number is?"

"Who 'Her'?"

"Amane."

"Why you interested?" Sakura teased.

"No. I just want to. Besides she's our friend right?" Sasuke said.

"Fine. Here." Sakura gave Sasuke Amane's cellphone number.

"Thanks. Ja ne." Sasuke said before walking away.

Sakura sighed and walked towards her house. 'Why am I doing this anyway?' she thought.

* * *

End of Chapter 2.

Next chapter: You like WHO?

Sorry, if I have bad grammar. I'm kinda bad at English. But at least I tried, eh?

Reviews please! No flames, if possible. Thank you.

-Hyuuga Miharu-


	3. You Like WHO?

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto. But I DO own Fujiwara Amane. xD

* * *

**"Love Letter"**

**Chapter 3 - You Like WHO?**

**Sasuke's POV**

I stared at the cellphone number that Sakura gave me. 'Well, maybe I can try.'

I pressed call and waited until she answers it.

**Beep! Beep! Bee-**

"Hello?" A female voice said.

"Uh. Hello, Amane. It's Sasuke." I said.

"Uh. Hi? How did you get my number?"

"Sakura."

"Well, do you need something?" she asked.

"I need to ask you something." I said in a serious tone.

"Okay. What is it?"

"Uh. Can you-"

**(STOP! Hehe! Okay I will stop here. Watch out for flashbacks so you will know what they talked about. xP)**

**End of POV**

**Sakura's POV**

'Ugh! Why did I do that? I knew I love him. But why am I pushing him away?' I thought angrily.

**'I don't know! Maybe because you're just dumb!'** My evil Inner said.

'Hey! Didn't you realized that you also called yourself dumb? We're one right?' I replied.

**'Huh! At least I'm smarter than you, Outer Saku.'**

'Ugh! WHATEVER!'

"Oh well. What's done is done." I said.

I looked at the alarm clock beside my bed. '10:00' It's late so I decided to sleep.

But before that, I went to the bathroom, washed my face, brushed my teeth and looked at my reflection in the mirror. 'I look ew.' I thought.

I tossed my dirty clothes in the laundry basket and changed into a pink and white pajamas. And threw myself to bed and decided to sleep.

**NEXT MORNING**;

I woke up when I heard my cellphone ringing.

"Hello?" I said half-asleep.

"Sakura?" A deep voice said.

"Sasuke-kun? Do you need something?" I asked and sat up on my bed.

"Well. I just wanted to ask you something. Can you meet me at the training grounds?" He asked.

"Uh. Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Ja ne." I said then I hung up.

I went to the bathroom and took a 5-minute shower. After that, I went to my closet and searched for anything to wear. I decided to wear a black shirt and black and gray baggy pants with army prints on it and black flip-flops. I combed my hair and looked at my reflection in the mirror for 10 seconds and ran downstairs in the kitchen. I took a bread with peanut butter and ran outside and locked my house and went towards the training grounds. I saw Sasuke sitting on the grass and leaning on the tree. He saw me and motioned me to sit next to him. I went up to him and sat beside him.

**End of POV**

**Normal POV**

"So, what do you want to ask me?" Sakura asked looking at the grass.

"Uh. I think I like her." Sasuke said looking at the sky.

"Who 'her'?" I asked. 'Noooooo. Is it Amane?' Sakura thought worriedly.

"Amane."

"Oh Okay. And so? What do you want me to do?" Sakura asked, acting like she don't care.

"I don't know what to do." Sasuke said.

"What? Are you serious?" Sakura asked trying to hold her laughter.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry. I forgot you don't know how to court because you didn't even experienced how to do it." Sakura teased.

"Sakura! Are you going to help me or not?" he shouted angrily.

"Help you on what?" I asked innocently.

"Help me to court Amane." He said.

"WHHHHAAAAATT?" Sakura yelled. 'Why me?'

* * *

End of Chapter 3.

Next Chapter 4 - Courting problems

Hope you like it. Reviews please. Thank you very much.

-Hyuuga Miharu-


	4. Courting Problems

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto!

* * *

**Recap**:

"Sakura! Are you going to help me or not?" he shouted angrily.

"Help you on what?" I asked innocently.

"Help me to court Amane." He said.

"WHHHHAAAAATT?" Sakura yelled. 'Why me?'

**End of Recap: Continuation**

* * *

**"Love Letter"**

**Chapter 4: Courting Problems**

"WHY ME?!" Sakura stood up and shouted.

"Because you're a girl." Sasuke said simply.

"And why are you asking a girl for help?" Sakura asked.

"Because I don't know what girl's like."

"BUT STILL! WHY ME?!" Sakura shouted.

"Because she's you're best friend."

"MY GOSH, SASUKE! WE HAVEN'T SEEN EACH OTHER FOR 8 FREAKIN' YEARS AND YOU EXPECT ME TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER?!"

"Why are you so angry anyway? Are you jealous?" Sasuke teased.

Sakura's jaws dropped. How could he say that?

"Aha! You like Amane huh?!" Sasuke smirked.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sakura's eye twitched. 'Phew. I thought he meant that I still like him.' she thought.

"Sakura! Are you going to help me?" Sasuke begged.

"No." Sakura answered calmly.

"Oh pleeeeaaassseeee?!" Sasuke whined with the adorable puppy eyes. (OC huh?!)

'Oh damn! Not the puppy eyes again.' Sakura thought. Sakura nodded. "Fine!"

"Good."

"So? What do you want me to do?" Sakura asked and sat down beside Sasuke again.

"Okay, example you're Amane, how will a guy say 'I love you' to you? The way you want." Sasuke asked.

"Simple. Give me a new car and a new house and lot." Sakura chuckled.

Sasuke frowned.

"Hey, I was just kidding." Sakura said.

"What? Are you going to help me or not?" Sasuke asked.

"Fine!"

"Hey you have many suitors. Why don't you share how they express their feelings for you?" Sasuke asked.

"Why me? You're the one who has many fangirls." Sakura said.

"They only throw themselves at me. They don't say anything else except 'I love you Sasuke-kun!'" Sasuke said in a high-pitched voice.

"Haha. You're voice sounds gay." Sakura laughed. Sasuke glared.

"Be serious, Sakura. This is the first time I'm doing this. And I'm so nervous." Sasuke said.

"Okay, Okay."

"Um. Okay, example you will be Amane and I 'll tell you what I feel. And you tell me what is missing. Okay?"

"What? No way!" Sakura said waving her hands in front of her face.

"..." Sasuke didn't say anything but he has a serious look on his face.

"O-Okay." Sakura said nervously.

Sasuke took Sakura's hands and held it tight. Sasuke looked at Sakura straight in the eyes. Sakura can't take to look at Sasuke's eyes. Everytime she's thinking that Sasuke's feelings is for Amane, she wanted to cry. So she decided to shut her eyes tightly.

Sasuke took a deep breath and started to say his feelings. "The first time I saw you, It was like a love at first sight. I know I haven't known you for a long time yet. But everytime I'm with you, I feel safe and loved. You're like a star in the sky that I can't reach. Or maybe I'm just scared because maybe you will hate me for saying the things inside my heart, that I love you." Sasuke finished it and Sakura still has her eyes closed she didn't noticed that Sasuke is finished. She opened her eyes slowly and blushed because of embarrassment. Sasuke's face is only 5 inches away from her face.

"Oh my god! Like for real. Eeeekk!" Sakura shrieked acting like Amane and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke pulled away and glared at her.

"Hey! What kind of reaction is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Hehe. Well, I don't know how she will react if she heard that." Sakura grinned.

"Well, if you're Amane. What do you want to hear from someone expressing that he loves you?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing. Just a simple 'I love you' is enough" Sakura smiled.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah! I like straight to the point." Sakura grinned.

"I don't think so. Kinda arrogant." Sasuke said.

"Wait, do you really need my point of view? I just said the truth. You're lines are so corny and old." Sakura said.

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke stood up and started to walk away.

"Sasuke, wait! Where are you going?" Sakura shouted.

"What have I done?" Sakure whispered softly.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4.**

Reviews please! Thank you.

**Next Chapter 5: The love letter**

-Hyuuga Miharu-


	5. The Love Letter

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto and 'Big girls don't cry' by Fergie. 

Wow, for 2 days I already made 5 chapters? O well.

* * *

**Recap:**

"Wait, do you really need my point of view? I just said the truth. You're lines are so corny and old." Sakura said.

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke stood up and started to walk away.

"Sasuke, wait! Where are you going?" Sakura shouted.

"What have I done?" Sakure whispered softly.

**End of Recap**

* * *

**"Love Letter"**

**Chapter 5 - The Love Letter**

**NORMAL POV**

**With Sakura;**

"I didn't mean to say that. I'm just. . ." Sakura said softly.

**'JEALOUS!'** Inner Sakura shouted.

'Ye- I mean NO! Why should I?'

**'Oh really? Well I'm jealous so that means you're jealous too.'** Inner Sakura said.

'I. . . Fine. I admit. I'm jealous.'

**'DUH!'**

**Days past, Sasuke and Sakura haven't seen each other since that 'day'.**

**SAKURA'S ROOM;**

"WHAT THE HELL?! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I HAVE TO TALK TO HIM." Sakura shouted angrily.

"But. . . how?" Sakura whispered.

Suddenly a light bulb appeared from nowhere and went on top of Sakura's head. "AHA!"

She took a pink paper with hearts on the side from her stationery and took a red pen. "I know it hurts but I want Sasuke-kun to be happy." Sakura said and gave a small sad smile.

She started to write, 'Dear Amane, . . . ' **(I will post the whole love letter in another chapter. Watch out!)** And she ended the letter with, "Love, Sasuke." She smiled sadly. A tear slid down from her pale face. She quickly wiped it away. She turned the radio on and listened to 'Big girls don't cry' by Fergie.

**_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry_**

**_Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_**

Sakura turned of the radio and ran to the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her cheeks are tear-stained and her eyes are red and puffy from crying. She washed her face with cold water.

"Yeah, Sakura! Don't cry! You're a big girl now. Be strong!" Sakura said to herself and wiped her face with a clean towel. **'SHANNARO!'** Inner Sakura yelled raising a fist in the air.

"I can do this." she said. "I will just give this letter to him tommorow." Sakura sighed.

She threw herself to bed and covered her face with a pillow and screamed. "Ugh! I'm gonna sleep!" She covered her body with her blanket and closed her eyes.

**NEXT DAY;**

Sakura was walking towards the bridge. She saw Sasuke leaning on the bridge and WHAT?! He's talking to Amane. Sakura frowned. Sasuke and Amane hadn't notice her yet. Amane smiled and kissed Sasuke on the cheek and walked away. Sakura felt her heart shattered. She held her chest and pressed her clenched fist on it. She felt a tear dropped from her eyes. She wiped it again.

"I can do this." She whispered. She walked towards Sasuke and put a fake smile on her face.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun." She said softly.

"Hey." Sasuke replied not looking at her.

"Look, Sasuke. I'm sorry for what I said to you that day. I forgot you have a heart." Sakura teased. Sasuke glared.

"Hey. Okay, I'm sorry, seriously." Sakura said.

"Hn." Sasuke said and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' okay?" Sakura smiled. "By the way," Sakura reached something in her pocket. Sasuke looked at her. She held out a pink paper and shoved it in Sasuke's hands.

"What's this?" Sasuke said waving the paper in front of Sakura's face with a confused look on his face.

"I made you a love letter for Amane." Sakura said giving a fake smile. "Just write it on a new paper. Amane knows my handwriting. And you can edit the words if you want."

"Hn. Thank you." Sasuke said quietly.

"No problem." Sakura said still giving Sasuke a fake smile.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. xD 

**Next Chapter 6: Love is everywhere**

**Chapter preview:**

"I love you."

"Duh, it's called straight to the point."

Reviews please! No flames, if possible. Thank you.

**-Hyuuga Miharu-**


	6. Love is everywhere

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto. 

Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate it.

* * *

**Recap:**

"I made you a love letter for Amane." Sakura said giving a fake smile. "Just write it on a new paper. Amane knows my handwriting. And you can edit the words if you want."

"Hn. Thank you." Sasuke said quietly.

"No problem." Sakura said still giving Sasuke a fake smile.

--

**"Love Letter"**

**Chapter 6 - Love is everywhere**

**(TIMESKIP)**

2 days after Sakura gave Sasuke the love letter. She hadn't seen him for 2 whole days! Sakura passed Ichiraku and saw Naruto talking with a blushing Hinata. Sakura laughed when Naruto asked Hinata if she has a fever or something. She also passed Team Gai's training grounds. She saw Neji and Tenten sparring. She giggled when she saw Neji kissed her on the cheek and she got distracted. She giggled more because Tenten began chasing Neji around the training grounds with a kunai on her right hand. Sakura sighed and began to walk. 'Love is everywhere' she thought. Sakura is walking towards the Yamanaka Flower shop. She saw her best friend, Ino shouting at her boyfriend.

"Hey, Shika-kun, you lazy-ass! Help me pick this boxes up! It's so heavy." Ino shouted at her lazy boyfriend, who is currently sleeping at the couch.

Sakura sweatdropped.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru muttered lazily.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Ino yelled angrily.

"N-nothing." Shikamaru stuttered nervously. Ino is just scary when she's angry.

"Good." Ino smiled and flipped her long blonde hair. Wow, talk about mood swings.

Sakura sweatdropped again. Are they really a couple? Ino finally noticed Sakura's presence. She ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"FOREHEAD-GIRL! I FREAKIN' MISS YOU!" Ino shouted.

Sakura sweatdropped. **(again?)** "Heh, Heh. I miss you too. You pig!" Sakura said.

"By the way, what are you doing here?" Ino asked.

"Oh. I forgot. I need to buy a dozen of red roses." Sakura said.

"For what?"

"I don't know. My mom told me to buy for her."

"Oh okay." Ino said as she made her way to the roses section. She took 12 red roses and put them in a plastic. "Here." Ino handed her the plastic.

"Thanks! Well, I have to go. Bye Shikamaru, Ino-pig!" Sakura said and she made her way to the exit.

Sakura walked towards her house. **(Man, I use 'towards' so much. Sorry! Hehe.)** She unlocked the door and went in. She went to the kitchen and placed the flower on top of the table. She went to the refrigerator and saw a note,

_Dear, Sakura._

_Hi sweetie. Me and your dad decided to visit your grandma and grandpa. So we may come back in a day or two. And I placed your allowance on top of your drawer. Oh and the flowers, place it in the vase. Take care honey._

_Love, mom & dad._

Sakura groaned. Again? Oh well. She was used of being alone in the house. Sakura placed the dozen of roses in their vase and placed the vase on the middle of the dining table. She went to her room and changed to her red pajamas. She walked in front of her drawer and saw her allowance.

**DING DONG! DING DONG!**

She ran downstairs and yelled a "COMING!" She opened the door and saw Sasuke. She gave him a fake smile. She motioned him to go in and motioned him to sit on the couch. But he shook his head.

"No need, Sakura. But thanks. I just wanted to give this to you." Sasuke held out a baby blue and baby pink envelope. Sakura gave him a confused look.

"I edited the love letter. I want you to read it first before I give it to her." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and gave him a fake smile. He said "Bye." quietly and walked away.

Sakura frowned. She decided to read it later. She placed the envelope on the table near the couch. Sakura sat on the couch and stretched her arms.

**DING DONG!**

"COMING!" She yelled.

Sakura opened the door but this time it's not Sasuke. It's Amane. She let her in and Amane sat on the couch. Sakura closed the door and locked it and sat beside Amane.

**SAKURA'S POV**

"Hey Sakura." Amane called.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Ano, why aren't you with Sasuke these past few days?" She asked.

I was shocked when she asked me that question. I wanted to say that, 'Maybe he has no time for me anymore and maybe that's because of you.' But of course, I didn't say that.

"I don't know. Maybe he's ignoring me?" I said.

"Maybe because you dumped him?" Amane teased.

My eyes widened. I think I should be the one who has to ask that question to her. Maybe Amane-chan knows something that I didn't know?

"Ugh! That bastard! I told him that you both make a cute couple if ever you answer him. You started as friends. But he's so slow. He can't even confess to you." Amane said.

My eyes widened more. **(O.O)** And my jaws dropped. She continued babbling about Sasuke and me. And this sentence made me shocked. As in more shocked.

"He called me and asked me to help him court you." Amane said.

"WHAT? I thought that he likes you! He even asked me for help?" Sakura shouted and stood up.

"Sakura, calm down. Then I'll tell you."

"Fine!" I said and counted 1 to 5 and then sat down beside her.

"I'm not the one that Sasuke likes. It's you. Okay? Don't say anything or I'll cut your tongue. I'm not yet finished," She said. I nodded my head nervously afraid that she might cut my tongue. "So yeah, he called me and asked me for help. I'll explain. So this is how it happened,"

**FLASHBACK;**

"Hello?" Amane answered.

"Uh. Hello, Amane. It's Sasuke." Sasuke said.

"Uh. Hi? How did you get my number?"

"Sakura."

"Well, do you need something?" she asked.

"I need to ask you something." Sasuke said in a serious tone.

"Okay. What is it?"

"Uh. Can you help me c-court y-your b-bestfriend?" Sasuke stuttered nervously.

"And my bestfriend's name is?" Amane teased.

Sasuke growled. "Sakura, duh!"

Amane laughed. "Of course I know."

"Then why do you ask?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"Nothing. I just want to tease you." Amane said while giggling.

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"Hihi. -ahem- Sure! For my bestfriend, Sakura!"

"So what will I do?" Sasuke asked.

"Uhm. Just court her like other guys do. I'm sure she will answer you."

"That's the problem. It's my first time. And I do not know how to court a girl."

"HAHAHA! Are you serious? It's your first time to court a girl? Why? Did you court a guy before?" Amane teased.

"SHUT. UP! AND. I. AM. NOT. GAY." Sasuke clenched his teeth.

"HAHAHA! -ahem- Okay, I understand." Amane said.

Sasuke didn't reply.

"So, you will do like this. Let's make it unique, okay?"

No reply.

"Ask her if she can help YOU to court ME. That way, she will be jealous. And I know her techniques. For example, she said something like 'That's so corny' or anything. Act like you're hurt. Then she will make you a love letter for YOU to give to ME, as an apology. She will say that you can edit it or whatever. You edit the letter by changing her penmanship to YOUR penmanship. Then change MY name to HER name. That way she will be confused and call you to talk to her. Then when you're in front of her, that's the time you confess your true feelings to her." Amane panted after saying it.

"And how did you know her techniques?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Oh. Nothing. Let's just say she's the one who make me and my first boyfriend together 8 years ago. She's a matchmaker!" Amane said proudly.

"Your first boyfriend? 8 years ago? And your age that time is?"

"6." Amane said proudly.

"6??? What the hell?!"

"Hey, hey! It's not my fault that I'm pretty." Amane said.

Sasuke sweatdropped. "And you don't think that she will be suspicious that YOU are going to copy HER techniques?"

"Nah! She's super forgetful! And it's 8 years ago. I doubt that she still remembers it."

"So YOU are the matchmaker now huh?!"

"Uh-huh!" Amane said.

"Okay, thanks! Ja ne." Sasuke said.

"No prob! Sayonara! And goodluck!" Amane said before she hung up.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So that's what happened." Amane finished.

"WHAT ABOUT THE KISS YOU GAVE SASUKE-KUN ON THE BRIDGE!" **(On Ch.5)** I yelled angrily.

"HAHAHA! Oh that? That was part of the plan!" She said proudly.

**FLASHBACK;**

Amane was walking towards the bridge. She is finding her bestfriend, Sakura. When she saw Sasuke, she walked in front of him.

"Hey Sasuke! Did you ask her already?" Amane asked.

"Hn"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Amane asked.

"...yes."

"Good."

"She's coming!" Amane said sniffing the air.

"You can smell her? Where did you learn that? Are you half-dog and half-human?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes I can smell her. I learned it from Kiba. And NO! I am pure human." Amane said.

"What is your plan?" Sasuke asked.

"Can I kiss you?" Amane said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, eyes wide.

"So she will be jealous."

"Fine! But not on the LIPS! Only on the cheek." Sasuke said.

"Ugh! As if I want to kiss you!" Amane muttered. Sasuke heard it and glared at her.

"She's here!" She hissed at Sasuke. "Don't look at her. Pretend that we didn't notice her presence."

Amane kissed Sasuke on the cheek quickly and waved at him and walked away.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Oh my gosh! Sakura! I'm very sorry if I hurt you! Please forgive me!" Amane cried anime tears and kneeled in front of me.

"I forgive you. But if you kiss him on the lips, I swear I will bury your body under the sand, ALIVE." I warned.

"O-Okay." Amane stuttered nervously.

"Oh my gosh! The letter!" I took the letter and began to read it. I gasped. It is for ME from HIM! **(This love letter is edited. This is not the love letter that Sakura made for him.)**

_Dear Sakura,_

_I'm sorry for being a bastard to you at first. You know why I'm acting like that, right? That time, I was only thinking about avenging the clan and killing Itachi. But now, I'm not scared of saying "I love you, Sakura" anymore. I love you, Haruno Sakura._

_Love, Sasuke._

_P.S. - Meet me at the park, NOW! If you don't. . . Still, I won't leave until you show up._

"EEEEEEEEEEKKK!" I shrieked. My face is very red. As in RED!

"HAHAHA!" Amane is rolling on the floor laughing so hard. "THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE! HAHA! SO RED!"

"Stop laughing, Amane-chan. Help me pick something to wear."

"Haha! Okay!"

**END OF POV**

**  
NORMAL POV**

**(TIMESKIP)**

**At the park;**

Sasuke is sitting on a bench. Rubbing his hands together to remove his nervousness. He is wearing light blue polo shirt with two buttons unbuttoned, black faded jeans, and black converse.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

He looked at the direction of the voice. His eyes widened, jaws dropped, and he is holding his nose to prevent nosebleed. It's Sakura. Wearing a light pink tube top with glitters and black ruffled skirt that reaches 3 inches above her knees. Her hair was curled and she has light make-up on. She's already beautiful, anyway. But now, she looks HOT! -in Sasuke's opinion.

Sakura walked towards the bench and sat down beside him.

"Uh." Sakura said nervously.

"I love you." Sasuke said not looking at her.

"W-wha?" Sakura didn't expect to hear it from him. She knows he wrote it in the love letter, but when it comes out from his lips it sounds different.

"Marry me, Sakura." Sasuke said.

Sakura glared. "Is that a question or an order?"

"Duh! It's called straight to the point, Sakura! I thought you like guys who are straight to the point." Sasuke teased.

She blushed. "I'm just kidding that time, Sasuke-kun, but," she stopped. "I will marry you, Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura said looking at him.

Sasuke looked at her in the eyes. He leaned closer and Sakura did the same.

2 inches

1 inch

1 centimeter

'SNAP' 'SNAP' 'FLASH'

"CONGRATULATIONS! SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto shouted. Then all of the Rookie 9 and Team Gai with Amane who is smirking and has her arms in front of her chest, popped out from the bush with cameras and cellphones in hand. (except Sasuke and Sakura, of course.)

"OH MY YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM! GAI-SENSEI, I'M SORRY I DIDN'T FULFILLED MY YOUTHFUL PROMISE. I SHALL DO 1000 LAPS, 1000 PUSH-UPS AND 1000 SIT-UPS!" Lee cried anime tears.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENS-"

"SHUT UP!!!" They all yelled except Gai and Lee who are now hugging each other and cryin anime tears. They sweatdropped.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU DOING HERE?" Sasuke shouted irritated.

"SPYING! NOW KISS!" They all shouted.

Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped.

They leaned closer to each other and kissed.

"WOOOOOHOOOO!" They all cheered. And confetties and balloons came from the sky and poured down on them. **(Weird?)**

Sasuke hugged Sakura and whispered something to her ear.

"Congratulations, Sakura Uchiha."

**THE END!!!**

* * *

Wow, this is the longest chapter I ever wrote. My fingers hurt. Oh well, It was worth it. Thank you to those who viewed and reviewed this fanfiction. I really appreciate it. I can't believe it! I finished this fanfiction for only 3 days? Wow.

Reviews please! Until my next fanfiction, Sayonara!

**-Hyuuga Miharu-**


End file.
